mich2bfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spoon Games: Original GnŁ fanfiction
It was a day just like any other. A man sat down by his computer. He booted it up and logged on Steam. He received mysterious invitation to group. The group was called "Spoon Gaming". Man saw that invitation came from his friend, Panzer, so he accepted it and added all members of SG to his friends list. He didn't know that he'll have to face one of them in a REAL fight. The Spoon Games Welcome to my first stupid story in English language! It's not based on any real facts, beside that Spoon Gaming really exists. (Granie na Łyżce) And maybe this guy really wants to rule the world. In that 'fan fiction' you're going to see Washington turn into ruin. Guy in Diablo costume two steps from ruling the world. Mich with Customizable Weaponry 2.0. References to Matrix. Words. Gender debates. Probably even yourself. Dropships. SkyWatch. And fantastic, action-packed battles. This holy wall of text is really long! Starring *GSG9 unit (Mich) (1st chapter) *Mafia guy/Mobster (Panzer) (2nd chapter *Bush Pig (Bush Pig) (1st chapter) *Zombie (Zomb) (2nd chapter) *Rainbow Dash (Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash) (2nd chapter) *Yandere (EspeonAsADragon) (2nd chapter) *Revolver ocelot (Sp3ctr3EX) (1st chapter) *Jack Matthews (JackMat98) (5th chapter) *Staslaw Drwalski (TismanPL) (4th chapter) *And many more! Every character is someone from the wiki or my Steam friends list. Will you figure out who is who? Warning, I wrote some things when I was tired. Also, I know, ending is bad, but this is example of rushed work, because someone demands it >_> Chapter 1 - Berlin, 14:54 (21 of July 1997) A year after this event, Steam and Wiki servers shut down. It was a chaos. Many people in Internet believed that someone spilled Half-Life 3 code and made a wiki for it. Mich was in Germany, accurately in Berlin, Kurvenstrasse 35, thinking about this, while eating dinner. "Half-Life 3? It's not possible." he thought, but a part of him believed it. After some time, he started believing HL3 was real. Suddenly, a loud phone ring stopped him from dreaming about smashing all these headcrabs. He picked it up and a loud voice, cut by sounds of explosions blew up in man's ear. "...Where are you?! There's a guy in Diablo costume, who mind-controlled lots of people and is destroying Washington! Get your aaaAA-" Then, the only thing able to be heard was static. Dude didn't need any extra details. He ran out of his house, just into the van which appeared just by his front lawn. A man was sitting inside, however he couldn't be recognized by Mich. -Who are you? - Mich asked - I was supposed to meet other person! -My name is Revolver Ocelot. - driver answered - You don't have to know anything more. I am going to teach you the way how you can kill your nemesis. -Nemesis? Who? All I know is that a guy in Diablo costume is terrorizing USA capitol city! -Mich... He is. -Oh... Well, that was... Awkward. -But don't worry, with your swag and my knowledge, you're going to #shrekt him. These two people drove inside a super secret base, hidden under cardboard dog house. When they were inside, Ocelot showed our hero a counter-terrorist uniform. -Here, take it. You're going to be GSG9 member by now. -But I wanted to be a zergling! -Grow up, man. Terrans are way better. -Terrans are YOUR MOM! -That means my mom is so light than she can fly. Now, take it. - New Senpai gave Mich a HK416 - You can customize it in any way you want. It's CW 2.0. -Oh yeah! That's what we're talking about! -And take this. - He handed a paper with a writing "Naughty Pig" on it to CT. -Wow... Does that mean I'll be able to fight Diablo now? - Youngest CT laughed quietly. - With a piece of paper?! -No. That does mean you won't have to. Let's go, dropship is waiting. Both men walked to the hangar. A big text saying "FNAF WIKI" was written on the side. Before Mich could ask any more questions, van driver threw him inside. VTOL took off shortly after, with five people aboard. Its speed was unbelievable - it reached Washington in fifteen minutes... Or rather what's left of it. Chapter 2 - Washington D.C. ruins, 19th St NW, 15:33 "I am going to drop you off here... Clear the pool! Alright, be safe out there..." Pilot kicked out Mich, Mobster, Yandere and Rainbow Dash out of the dropship. They were standing on top of three-storey building. They took some deep breaths and looked at the ruins of the city. Dust was everywhere. Every single road was cracked, and capitol was looking worse than after nuclear war. Fires were starting everywhere and lots of people were on the streets, trying to escape that chaos. -Wow, this is a mess... - Rainbow said quietly. - I cannot believe it's happening! -But it really is - Mich replied. - Who could make so big disaster? -I know a guy... Bush Pig. - Mobster said. - He's the only one who liked nuking everything in GMod. -But he was our friend! It's impossible! -Times change, cities go to ruin and people pass away, but BP's actions are seen forever. And this cannot be mistaken for anything else. We have to act fast, if we want to stop him. The crew descended to street level. It was hard to see anything. The hardest thing was moving around - tons of boulder were lying on roads, and burning cars were blocking many passages. Rainbow Dash flied up to look for a clear way to procession of insane people led by Bush Pig. However, she was unable to see anything because of smoke. After some time of messing around, allied strangers found a way to a bank - one of the buildings which didn't turn to complete ruin. It was only one-storey building, consisting of teller desk, staff offices, vault and security room - very common building in DC. When crewmates got inside, they decided to split up and look for survivors. Mich was searching the vault. Suddenly, he heard a gun sound, and a guy with British accent started talking. -Reach for the sky, pal. -Wh-who are- -Did I give you permission to speak? No, don't answer back you t- - Suddenly, Yandere caught Brit and disarmed him. - WHO ARE YOU?! - He shouted. -YOU AREN'T GOING TO MESS WITH SENPAI ANYMORE! She yelled at him. After that, she knocked him out. -Thank you so much, Yan. - Mich said, thankfully. - Now, what are we gonna do with him? Mich pointed his finger at man in a clown mask. Mobster came over, and made a proposition: "What if we stuff him inside a bag and carry him around?" GSG and Yandere accepted this idea, so they found a big sports bag in his pocket and stuffed him inside. Mich had some Enforcer skills, so he decided to get body bag on his back. After some time, they couldn't find anyone else, so they left the bank. * * * Bush Pig's procession kept moving and burning everything on their way. The FNaF crew was getting closer to them, but suddenly, they encountered a... fallen birch tree. It was exactly two meters long and fifty centimeters wide, and it was blocking the main road. Rainbow tried to fly over it, but she failed. It was low skybox fault. They decided to use the sewers in order to pass the tree. They slide down the ladder and went into the sewers. They were completely muddy, dark and vision was obscured by vaporizing green water. The amazing journey took them exactly 3 minutes, 17 seconds and 98 milliseconds. We could say that it was 18 seconds, if we ignore the milliseconds. When they were about to leave this hellhole, but suddenly, two guys went fell down the ladder. They recovered faster than a man could blink. But Rainbow wasn't a man. She flied to one of them and smashed him to the wall. However, second one was still on his feet and he attacked Rainbow. In the halfway of arm swing, the same man fell down and started twitching. Mich and Mobster looked at the ladder. There was a man holding a taser. Mafia guy shouted "Zombie?! I cannot believe I met you here!" Then there was a minute of silence. Close friends were looking in each other's eyes. Yandere stopped this awkward moment, by shouting. -Are we going to stay here or we're going to move?! -Hold your horses - Zomb said - I am loading new location. Crappy CPU, sorry. After he loaded new location, the team decided to exit the sewers. He yelled, almost crying "I'll have to load location AGAIN! Why didn't you tell me you're going to leave?" After next 30 minutes, they finally felt the fresh air, birds singing, all these explosions and Bain yapping to their ears. Wait, what did they hear? In one moment, body bag ripped open and British guy jumped off. "THERE COMES HOXTON! STICK THEM UP, BUDDY BOYS!" he shouted. -Hoxton, what are you doing? - Zomb said. - These guys are my friends... -Wait, they do? I apologize to you then. I didn't know about it... Let me join your crew, wan- - Mich suddenly cut his message. -And I'm not gonna apologize to you btw. And I have a job which pays more than you get a year, so... Chapter 3 -Washington D.C. ruins, H St NW 16:52 Shortly after crew left canals, one of taller buildings collapsed, which caused dust, smoke and particles of everything roam the streets. It was very hard to get anywhere without these, now it's impossible to move. Zombie's graphic card was about to explode, so FNaF wiki team decided to get inside the closest building. They've made a mistake - it was the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place for kids and stuffed-in alike, where reports about missing persons are filled in 90 days. When everybody got inside, doors locked behind them. They didn't know what type of horror attraction they'll have to survive. Except Mich and Rainbow. They were here ten years ago. Mich, Mobster and Zombie were messing around dining area, while Yandere and Rainbow went backstage. GSG9 soldier looked at the show stage. It hasn't changed since he was there for first time. When he was a kid. It was still small, colorful, well-lit wooden stage. Animatronics were still standing here, like stone statues, looking at empty halls. Not so empty anymore. Mich's mind got filled by flashbacks - a bear starting eating a face... Countless hallucinations, all saying "IT'S ME"... Countless gender debates... Teenager's mind received overload, and he got knocked out. Chapter 4 -Washington D.C. ruins, FFP, 00:00 (22 of July 1997) Mich opened his eyes. He's heard a sound of clock chime. It was midnight. He stood up, but he's realized he isn't in Dining Area anymore! The room was dark, with leaky ceiling and a spring lock bunny suit, sitting next to the wall. It was smiling, creepily. Young man ran to the door and put his hand on the knob, when he's heard a voice behind him. -You wouldn't want to go. -Why? And who are you? - Mich replied to the unknown voice. -Me? Doesn't matter. Just don't write letter G capitalized. -Wh-why? -Because you're going to have a bad time. As usual, tell me if I missed anything. -Oh no, you're... The letter P. -And I have THE bucket. Full of '87 theories. I was gathering evidence for them for whole ten years in this dark room, examining every teeth of this spring lock, and now I am ready to publish them! Open the door. Mich did so, and letter P flew out. It has straightened its lines. It was ready. Ready to conquer '83 debates. It came to the frontal doors. It opened them. It got outside. It got hijacked by big "STOP" road sign passing by because of insane wind from skyscraper. Counter-terrorist went do Dining Area. Seeing nobody, he decided to... Move to the office. In halfway, he heard a loud sound behind him. He turned around, and the sight he saw froze him. A big, two meter tall robotic fox started running right at him! Centimeters from impact, Mich jumped into Supply Closet. Foxy passed by, concentrated at doors - he loved banging at them. After minute, teenager got out from this small room and headed towards the office. Door was open. Mich, not thinking too much, jumped right inside it. He noticed that someone was sitting on the chair, holding Benelli M3. Suddenly, both doors closed, and security guard asked several questions with his strong, Russian accent. -Hello my friend. -Uhh, hi there? -Listen up... Do you want to RP? -Y-yes, I'd love to. -I slowly begin to t- -Staslaw, I beg you. Stop acting like this Vinesauce guy! -But... I sell propane! Do you want some propane? -Staslaw, I came here with my friends. Haven't you seen them? -They left. -What do you mean they left? Suddenly, a loud banging noise hurt ears of both people. -I gotta watch Foxy, if you excuse me. - Drwalski started checking cameras - They left, because they didn't notice you lying on the ground. Don't ask why. I know that if you help me survive until 6AM, I'll be able to help you find them. What he said, that's what Mich's done. They managed to survive the countless Foxy's assaults... Till 4AM. All the original lights went down, and Freddy came over to say hi. To relax, he started playing his very original tune. He asked a question: "Any asks or dares?" -Your singing s**ks! - Staslaw shouted. - It's not even original! You stole it! Foxy appeared in right door and started singing "Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free!" Chica started looking through the window, singing "Fat", and Bonnie decided he doesn't have time to sing anything. Both friends decided to rush trough Freddy. Their plan succeeded and Freddy was confused - no other person ever did such thing! Staslaw headed to safe room, and Mich went to backstage. They both locked themselves in. However, Mich hadn't got too much luck back then - Bonnie was standing behind him, and boy got knocked out by bunny's big guitar. * * * Two hours passed. It was 6AM. However, Mich was tied up. He tried to loosen the rope, when Chica came to the room. She stood next to him and threw him a pizza box. She took out tape recorder, and played one message: "Do you know what time is it?" Teenager knew what it meant. His time was counted. All of sudden, Chica fell down, and Funtime Foxy was standing over her body. -Why did you do it? - Mich asked - And who are you? -She stole MY pizza to make prank video. And I'm Funtime Foxy. -I know who you are, I just want to know you gender. -...My gender isn't important when you're all tied up and unable to move, right? -You don't understand anything. I don't care about my life, I want to know your gender! -If you don't care, I'm just going to leave you like this. Bye! -Oh no, it was just a joke! Could you help me? -Why? -Because... I am the only one who can stop Bush Pig! -Dude, you're just a guy in counter-terrorist uniform, what makes you special? -The thing that MY NAME IS MICH CENA! -Alright. Cool. This is going in bad direction. Let me take these ties off you before you make myself explode... - White Foxy untied Mich and helped him get up. - By the way, do you need help beating up Bush Pig? -Nah, I'll do fine. -It looks like you don't know about one thing... FFoxy showed our fantastic hero... A grill. -Oh no, is that a Mangrill? -You're bagdanged right. These two reunited with Staslav, and they headed toward exit. Three steps from it, they heard Freddy's voice again, asking the same question as before. Staslav dared him to join them and help them defeat BP. However, Freddy refused to do so and left them alone. Chapter 5 - Washington D.C. ruins, I St NW, 06:02 Three characters were moving through the ruins. They finally reunited with rest of the gang near metro station. Mobster took out Buddy Finder to localize BP. He was very far away - at G St Northwest! Group went down to the metro, hoping it'll still working. They were passing lots of people, whose homes were destroyed by BP and his minions. Mich felt the mighty need to put an end to Diablo's actions. They all went inside long train car, however, it wasn't working. But Mich knew what to do. He used context menu to get it working. After four minutes, they were at their desired destination. They got out and sprinted outside. Lots of mind-controlled people were staring at them. Yandere and Rainbow were looking at them, too, because they haven't seen so many people concentrated at them in whole life. Zombie was standing completely still - it seemed like his CPU was burning because of too many entities. Mich looked up at the building which this crowd tried to enter. He blinked his eyes at it. It was reminding him of something... -Guys! This is the freaking FBI building! With NUKES ON FLOOR 9! Mobster and Staslav didn't need any more information. They started shouting at the crowd with amazing speed - effect possible only by binding a key. Whole crew started fighting their way inside, but BP's minions weren't giving up easily. Gunshots from HK416, PTRS and samurai sword sounds were to be heard in entire city! Suddenly, Zomb fell down. Mich and Mafia guy knew what happened - his computer crashed. They were almost at the door. Rainbow flew up and tried to enter 7th floor by a window, as 8th and 9th didn't have any. Suddenly, all people ran away. What could it mean? Mich knew that they shouldn't lose any more time. They rushed through the door and got to the elevator. They've chosen 7th floor - 9th floor button was scrapped. While they were riding, elevator stopped. Before anyone could reach for context menu, elevator started glowing red and shaking. After a minute, it fell down, hurting everyone inside. -What has happened?! - Yandere asked. -BP - Mobster replied - He has his physics gun and he doesn't mind using it! But there's still a ladder, let's go! The crew started climbing up the ladder. Hoxton was the first guy on ladder. Suddenly, strange sound was heard. He started shouting like crazy, and two seconds later, he exploded, and his body fell down the ladder. "Stay clear! C4!" Mich and Mobster shouted in one moment. After fifteen seconds of dodging C4, crew entered 7th floor. Nobody was there, but FFoxy heard some strange noises outside. S/He looked out of the window. His/her words were "Guys... We gotta act fast!" Washington D.C. metro police choppers were circling around the building. Skywatch SUVs surrounded it. New Arstotzka tanks and foot soldier joined them shortly. There was no way out of there. Mich enabled noclip and they got on 9th floor. This place was huge, but absolutely dark. There were no windows and no colors, but it was possible to hear Geiger counter clicking. This place was irradiated. Everybody turned on the flashlights. The sight was horrible to some of them, but wonderful for others - 500 tons of pure nuclear warheads. -Mich, how many nukes did you steal from that Murkywater warehouse?! - Yandere shouted -Vlad said he's going to keep them safe... -Everybody drop your weapons or I'll set these nukes off!! - Demonic, deep voice shouted. Mobster recognized it in one second - it was Bush Pig. Mafia quickly took out the noscoper and shot BP. Sounds of being #2pro4u and shrekting were heard. However, Mafia missed the shot. BP set off the nukes. However, there was only one problem - he forgot to arm them. He tried to spawn more, but server couldn't handle them, and fearing about his life, he stopped. Mich attempted to cuff him. However, he's made a mistake earlier. He didn't turn off noclip. With that powerful weapon, BP managed to escape! To slow him down, administrator turned it off and BP fell down. It was whole 9 floors, of VERY tall building. GSG soldier regretted one thing - uninstalling customizable fall damage. They decided to chase Diablo - there was only one problem. Noclip was off, and there was no other way out from this room. An hour passed, and three explosions wasted the building - it started to come down with crew in it! Mich wasn't regretting uninstalling CFD anymore. When there was nothing but a rubble, crewmates stood up. They were surrounded by Arstotzkan army. -This is the end - FFoxy said - I am going back to my pizzeria... -I won't go down without a fight! - Yandere yelled, and rushed to Arstotzkan forces. Mich was quiet once in his life, installing M203 on HK416. He loaded some HE rounds and started blowing stuff up. Yandere was cutting Skywatch mercenaries into little pieces, then salting them and putting them inside pots, cooking them in 60 degree. Panzer was using his PTRS, shooting everything away, while shouting "GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA!" so fast, that all buttons in his keyboard flied off. THAT was the power of true bind. Staslav had his lizard spitting. Skywatch wasn't just standing still - they opened fire at them. Tanks were shooting melon bombs. Noscopers went into use. Combine choppers were dropping bombs, but they weren't a problem - PTRS is magic. After the fight, nobody was hurt with exception of these bad guys, godmode lol XD. Mich decided to turn it off, as it made them OP. Then, a single policeman who survived, aimed Glock 22 at teenager's head... A single shot was heard. Mich turned around and saw Zomb standing next to dead policeman. "Zomb?!" he asked. "What?" Zomb replied. "I shot in the air two hours ago. Blame my Internet connection, if I hit you." Then everybody started wondering what happened to Rainbow Dash. They were searching for her for twenty minutes, unsuccessfully. When they decided to leave this area, she bumped right into them. -Rainbow Dash! - Staslav shouted, quietly - Where have you been? -I had P.E., sorry. But we may continue. Rainbow closed her eyes and smiled, cutely. The reunited crew body bagged dead Hoxton and decided to search for Bush Pig. * * * After two hours of messing around, they went to White House. There were many Skywatch mercenaries. However, they didn't shoot at Mich or the rest. One of the mercenaries came over to them. Our main hero recognized him - It was Jack, a person, which invited him to RPs on FNaF wiki. They hugged each other, and started talking about stuff. Second mercenary came over to Mobster and told him: "Free one of the hostages and we will release Hoxton out of custody." Mafia came to a civilian lying around. He cuffed him, and uncuffed five seconds after. Hoxton jumped out of the bag, alive, with new weaponry and ammunition. * * * Group was messing around the White House, when they've found a door barricaded by an elevator. They knew Bush Pig had to be here. Zomb came very close to the door, and shouted "THIS IS SPARTAAA!" He kicked the elevator, and he got kicked from the server because of unknown script. The door was now open. Crew stepped inside, and they saw a portal leading to Bushy Palace. They thought they'll never forget Zombie's sacrifice and they stepped inside it. Chapter 6 - Washington D.C. ruins, White House, 10:24 Two seconds after stepping touching the portal, their vision blurred. All of sudden, nothing happened, and vision returned back to normal. Everyone was disappointed. No fireworks? Zomb died for nothing? But also, they were frightened. If they cannot chase BP, he's going to become more powerful, gather new army, and conquer the world with his physgun! It was well-known that physguns looked like harmless things, but in right hands, they could unfreeze whole cities. Jack found out the plan of Mich's crew, and he told them some useful information. -I used to RP with Bushy. He was very bad at it, but he was posting so frequently, that I had to track down his IP. From what I remember, he was living in Poland, exactly here... - he showed others the place on map - We have to get there ASAP! I'm calling dropship to pick us up. After thirty minutes, they were in place. They broke down the door to BP's house and started searching through his house. They didn't see owner himself, but they found a note compromising his location - typical RPG games stuff. They didn't wait any longer and hurried back to the dropship. They were going... To non-specified place in middle of nowhere, called... Siberia. Chapter 7 - Siberia, BP's Palace, 11:09 Dropship arrived at palace entrance. When crew looked at the building, they held their breaths. It was something they haven't seen before - a big, crimson building, contrasting with snow nearby. It was built with large, dark bricks. It had tall, spiky towers, with HE-82 missiles on top of them. It had a big gate, opened for everyone to come. It seemed like BP was expecting them. Right before the entrance, there was a large carpet, saying one thing: "WELCOME". That was a sign. A sign, that BP welcomes his guests. Group entered trough main gate, but Mich used ventilation - a thing which has to be human-sized all times. Everyone ceased movement to let Mich sneak in. He entered the security office and silently knocked out one of the guards. His pager went off: "What's going on down here?" Someone asked. Mich picked the radio up and answered: "I just called to say I love you". He passed the exam this time. Mich hacked pager and asked rest of his companions: -Guys, where are you? -We're waiting on you, you should get in and find out as much as you can about this facility... -Oh, alright. Time to sneak. Nobody is better than me. As he said, he did so. He activated all security robots and turned them hostile to guards. He didn't want to sneak anyway. In that whole chaos, he shouted to pager: "We'll meet in the labs!" "Wait, where are the labs?" "HELL IF I KNOW!". Dat GSG9 guy grabbed his HK416 and quickly customized it to CQB combat. He ran out and started shooting at the mind-controlled people. He started running trough whole palace, passing destroyed robots and bodies. He entered the storage. There he's found something... Big. A M249. Mich activated his VOIP and started shouting like little kid while shooting enemies. He was a master of M249. After 500 bullets to enemies and 120798723479 to walls, he moved to corridor. He was attacked by armored enemies! After 48732984797623789 bullets he went to Walmart. He shot only 37992367489628934762385432785423654782349823 bullets and bought 200 for 300 caps. After some unspecified time, he entered the labs. He didn't see his pals, however, he saw three scientists and two guards. They weren't ready for him. One of them got shot, and second surrendered. Mich started thinking, how didn't they hear gunshots? Then, part of ceiling fell off, and whole crew found themselves in labs. -Good to see you're here - GSG said. - Have you got any idea why weren't they ready? -I placed ECM on ground - Hoxton replied. -Oh... I see... Wait, how many pagers did you answer? -Pagers? - Rainbow whispered - Two of them. -One left... Oh no! Guards' pagers went off. However, they couldn't be answered because of limit. A red light flashed and alarm went off. None of crew members could stop, when "Code Silver" sounded in their ears. They started rushing through every single room, when they broke down door leading to some sort of park. A big army of mind-controlled people was waiting on them. Everyone was in their positions. A fight began. Some of these guys rushed to melee, some preferred to stay at same distance. Battle was very intense - bullet casings started to flood the ground, bodies started forming walls. Unfortunately, "minds" started to push heroes back. First row was tired and injured. Everyone thought this is the end, but suddenly, three characters fell down from sky. Shockwave got everyone on the ground. Nobody knew who they were, but they decided to help Mich & Friends. Battle was over in minutes. Mich stood up and came to their saviors. He asked them: "Who are you?" -I am Peter - A typical nerd in Superman costume answered - I came here just to tell you how I'm feeling. And I've got Yoghurt 17% fat! Can you believe it?! -I am Crystal - A young woman said - And I am here because I felt you needed my help. -And I am Nick - Black guy said - I am not adding anything to the story, but I make that story non-racist. -Nice to meet you all - Mich said - Do you know where BP is? -Yes - Peter answered - He's behind that door on your right. Get in. Do you remember what did your senpai Ocelot say? -Of course. Let's do it. Mich entered the office, alone. He slowly made his way to the desk. BP was sitting behind it. -Well, well, well, who do we have here? Michu Freeman? – Bush Pig said creepily. - I expected you sooner. -This is the end, Bush Pig. I am here to stop you. -You won’t. I know something about you. -I know something about you, too. -We both know you will be defeated! -And I know your Spoon Gaming kill phrase. Naughty Pig. -I! Am! Not! N-na- -Sticks and nukes. Pig fell on his knees. His life was passing away. He looked at Mich and said one thing: “Thank you…” Out of sudden, door behind Mich opened. There was someone… It was… His Russian teacher. Mich pulled out 1911 and shot her. End of story. Mich started thinking. “Was the Russian teacher after everything? She mind-controlled BP?” He could only guess. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard in the exterior. GSG took BP’s body and ran outside. A big blimp was approaching their position! Not big, HUGE! Our pack’s dropship landed in middle of the park. “Get in!” Revolver shouted. “We’re going to evacuate ASAP!” Whole crew fit inside the airplane, and they got off. They were farther and farther from the Blimp, when Ocelot turned the machine and headed it towards hostile vehicle. “Trust me, it’s the right thing to do, my friends!” He said over the radio, and crashed inside loading bay. Dropship didn’t look like able to flight anymore. People, Rainbow, Zombies, Diablos and rest of dream team came out. Chapter 8 – BBlimp, 26:87 Mich looked at his watch. It was heavily unregulated. But that doesn’t relate to the story, so that’s a small detail. Everyone got out, including Revolver Ocelot and BP, because he respawned. After looking at the big room they were for 30 minutes, they moved forward. They didn't do much at their way to the deck, they killed only 2364328764238721362193612653199 mind-controlled people. When they finally reached their destination, there was only a chair with someone sitting on it. -You! You destroyed my life and Washington! You're going to pay for it!- BP shouted, seeming very angered. -That's it for sneaky entrance... - Mich said. -You freaking bastards, how dare are you to tell me what I did wrong... Person sitting on chair turned around. It was revealed he was... Mipship. Mich jumped in place. He didn't expect to see his nemesis in this place! -I told you, Mich... - Ocelot mumbled. -Ok, Mip, it's all over. Show me your hands! -You fellas gonna regret waking up this morning... Mipship summoned a big water closet and crawled inside it in no time. He showed the middle finger to the crew. Rainbow couldn't stand that, and she rushed just into the biggest WC ever. It grabbed her and threw her out of the window. Yandere followed the same fate, because she tried to catch her. Mich raised his HK, but he was soon interrupted, when Mip's mighty banhammer swung across the room. He was smashed against the wall. Mobster jumped on top of WC, but because he used to shit only in the best toilets, he didn't have idea how to operate this advanced machinery. Zomb's CPU burned when the window broke, so let's don't talk about him. BP used advanced nuke, but he was unable to ignite it - he wasn't administrator anymore... Hoxton got disconnected, and Staslaw decided he doesn't give a shit and plays Undertale. With that status, Mich, lying on the floor, paralyzed, was counting people able to fight. There weren't too many of them - Mobster on WC, BP without nukes, Revolver Ocelot and Jack. However, he couldn't do too much... But he had one idea in mind. He mind-contacted with Connor. However, he didn't respond. Fight was prolonged. The four warriors were exhausted after three days and nights of battling oversized crapper sending announcements on them. When the defeat was near, Connor picked up the phone. Mich told him everything about Mip via private messages called mind. Connor descended from heaven and yelled at Mipship "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Mip was confused. He turned around. That was the chance. Revolver knew what Mich really needed. So he hacked into Steam servers, and using the moment of freedom, unbanned Mich. The paralyzed guy stopped being paralyzed, and smashed into Mipship's behind, shouting "THIS IS SPARTA!" He couldn't resist that, so he deleted world from his friend list. It was the end... Epilogue After this all, the world continued its existence. Nobody in Europe knew about terror in Washington, and USA citizens claimed it was Fallout 5 scenery. Mich was honored as Bowl United States president, Revolver got stuffed inside Springtrap, Panzer, Zomb and BP group became famous - Spoon Gaming wins once again! Rainbow and Yandere crashed somewhere on Siberia, but BUS task force quickly found them. Peter became Battlefield 4 master. Jack answered all the questions. Others returned to their normal lives, except Crystal, who disappeared. And everything seemed normal, all members of the group became friends and founded Order of the Bowl, because originality. But there was still one thing... BP's mind was still full of nukes... And the only way to ignite them, was to become an admin... A world ruler. THE FREAKING END Blah blah, how do you rate? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 What the hell did I just read?! (Negative) What the hell did I just read?! (Positive) Thanks for reading! Have a nice day everybody, Mich2B 18:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:FNaF wiki Category:Approved Category:Stories Category:GnŁ